


pause, rewind

by sooblushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Camboy Byun Baekhyun, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Scent Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: Kyungsoo rarely has one night stands, but when he does, it's accidentally with his favorite camboy.





	pause, rewind

**Author's Note:**

> kyungsoo is always so cute and clingy towards baekhyun. i had to write some baeksoo eventually! also because i recently read [this fic by tatoeba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986282) and have been in a baeksoo mood. they're an amazing writer ;w;
> 
> for all the people who have been complaining about the lack of top!baekhyun (me) _and_ the lack of omega kyungsoo (also me) in this world.

Kyungsoo climbed onto his bed, gently placing his laptop down in front of him. He had already changed into his pyjamas—just a soft shirt and his boxer-briefs—as soon as he got home from class. He was ready.

It was nearing 8pm, the time when Kyungsoo’s favourite alpha camboy started his show. He had been following _Pyon_ for almost a month now, and something about the other boy drew the omega in. He always tried to catch every show he could.

He heard a soft noise come from his laptop speakers, and he eagerly turned his eyes towards the screen. There he was, only wearing a pair of briefs that outlined the bulge of his cock well, with a mask that covered his eyes to mask his identity. 

_Pyon_ was built quite lean, his arms and core were toned but not overtly so. He didn’t really have a defined abdomen, but his stomach was still flat. But his shoulders were broad, and Kyungsoo especially enjoyed the subtle flex of his biceps when he had his slender fingers wrapped around his thick cock and squeezing the knot that formed at the base. 

“Hey guys,” he heard _Pyon_ sing-song into his mic. The other boy had a mischievous lilt to his voice that Kyungsoo found attractive. “How is everyone doing this evening?”

The chat filled with responses, mostly urging him to start his show already, but there were a decent amount that answered his question in full. If Kyungsoo had the courage, he would have replied to _Pyon_ as well, but he never felt brave enough to type any messages out of a strange anxiety he felt. 

The camboy spent a few moments flirting with his viewers, teasing them gently as he waited to reach the customary $100 in bids before beginning his show. Kyungsoo sent in $20.

When he reached the benchmarker, _Pyon_ smirked into the camera, his fingers sliding underneath his underwear as he teasingly pulled them off. Kyungsoo watched, hungrily, as his cock was revealed. It was still soft, but even then, Kyungsoo’s mouth watered as he yearned to get his mouth on the alpha’s length.

“Thank you, _BetaBooty_ ,” he said. The viewer in question had donated $100. Kyungsoo wondered what it would be like to hear _Pyon_ say his name in that smooth voice of his.

On camera, _Pyon_ wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped it in one, slow motion that had Kyungsoo wishing he could be the one to wrap his fingers around the length instead, feeling it harden in his hand as the other boy spoke to him in that low, dirty tone of his. 

Kyungsoo shuddered as he watched the other man jack himself off, feeling his own cock twitch within the confines of his underwear. He curled his hands into fists on top of his thighs, fighting off the urge to touch himself. He didn’t want to come too soon, not when the show had only just started. His breath quickened when _Pyon_ moaned out loud, the sound coming out clear through the speakers. His hands was working frantically over his cock, now fully hard against his belly, as he kept a steady stream of commentary for his viewers.

“Are you touching yourself now? Touch yourself with me, I want to hear you cry out loud,” the streamer crooned. He gasped as he reached down with one hand and cupped his balls, his precum dripping steadily from his slit. His moans filled Kyungsoo’s room, and Kyungsoo gave in. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp cry of relief as he finally touched himself through his boxers-briefs, fondling himself teasingly through the soft fabric as he thought about _Pyon_ being the one to touch him. With vague embarrassment, Kyungsoo could feel that he’s starting to slicken up too, the back of his underwear becoming damp and sticky.

“ _Ah_ ,” the streamer moaned again. He rubbed one finger through the precum and used it to smooth his strokes. “F-Feels good. Bet you would feel even better though.”

Kyungsoo pulled his underwear down and kicked them off. He pushed his laptop closer towards the headboard and leaned forward until he was balancing himself on the bed with his elbows and knees. He gave his cock a few short strokes, matching his movements in time with _Pyon_ ’s. Slick was dripping down the back of his legs now, and he rubbed thighs together in anticipation.

On his screen, the camboy licked his lips, and Kyungsoo shivered as an image popped into his mind of that sinful tongue licking inside of him, wrecking him from inside out, before shoving his fat cock inside his hole, stretching him open until he’s hanging on his knot.

Kyungsoo moaned. He felt so empty, he needed something inside of him. 

Reaching behind himself, he circled a finger around his rim. He could feel how wet he was now, the scent of his own slick filling the room, and his cheeks flushed red with how desperate he must have smelled. He pushed his finger in, the digit sliding in easily with the amount of slick dripping from his hole, and he thrust them shallowly as he let himself get used to the stretch.

Keeping his eyes on _Pyon_ on the screen, Kyungsoo pressed two fingers against his entrance and plunged them inside, letting out a broken gasp at the sudden burn. His hips pushed back onto his own fingers as he tried to get them deeper, to hit that sensitive bundle inside of him, and he let out a small whine when he couldn’t get the angle right. He shuffled to the edge of his bed until he could grab at a box that was tucked discreetly underneath. His heart beat faster as he pried open the lid and pulled out a black vibrator.

_Pyon_ was squeezing at the base of his thick cock now, where his knot was swelling up, and Kyungsoo whimpered at the thought of having that knot inside of him, locking them together as the other boy pumped him full of cum. Impatiently, Kyungsoo picked up the vibrator and circled it around his slick entrance. The thick, blunt head of the dildo pressed insistently against his rim, and Kyungsoo let out a sharp whine as he pressed it in. His mouth fell open as it breached his tight hole, and he couldn’t help but cry out loudly as it slid in deeper, inch by inch, thighs burning as he strained to take it in. It was thick, much longer than his fingers, and it curved just right, pressing up against his sweet spot. 

He pistoned the toy inside of him, his hips rolling in pleasure. The vibrator slid along his prostate, sending white bolts of electricity through him as he moaned out. He could imagine that instead of the vibrator inside of him, it was _Pyon_ , gripping him by his hips as he fucked his cock inside of him. He would be dripping with as much slick as he would be now, gasping into his pillow, wailing as the alpha thrust into him. He would pound into him relentlessly until his knot formed, and Kyungsoo let out a whine at the image of the alpha tying them together.

Thighs trembling, Kyungsoo fumbled for the remote control and pressed down. Immediately, the vibrator came to life in a hum inside of him, and his hips bucked uncontrollably at the vibrations jabbing into his sweet spot. The vibrator was hard and unyielding inside of him, and his hole clenched desperately down on the toy. His eyes flutter shut against his will as the vibrator continued to hum inside of him, a burning hot sensation of pleasure rippling through him as his slick dripped from his rim even as he was stuffed full. 

Kyungsoo could hear the alpha’s voice coming through the speakers, and with his eyes closed like this, he could almost pretend that the alpha was in the room with him. His moans rose in pitch as the pressure inside of him continued to build up, his climax barreling towards him as he focused on the stretch in his ass, the way he was so slick, so wet for the alpha. His breaths were coming out in ragged gasps, and he shakily stuffed his fingers of his other hand into his mouth to muffle the noise he was making. He wasn’t sure when his roommate, a beta and an international student named Yixing, would be coming home, and he didn’t want him to accidentally walk in on Kyungsoo.

He let out another strangled moan when he imagined it was _Pyon_ stuffing his mouth full with his pretty slender fingers, or maybe his cock.

“Bet you’re feeling good now, don’t you? Do you like this alpha cock, baby?” The alpha’s voice washed over Kyungsoo’s body, making his skin feel all warm and sensitive as his hole fluttered around the vibrating dildo.

“Oh God,” Kyungsoo gasped out. He spread his legs wider. He was so aroused it nearly hurt, and he could feel a wet spot forming beneath him from his slick. The dildo was so big, so thick, reaching so deep inside of him, and the vibrations made the toy jerk deliciously against his walls. He rutted against his bedsheets helplessly as he chased after his release, imagining the way _Pyon_ would be pounding into him with his big alpha cock. “Yes, _yes_ , oh—”

“Are you being a good boy?” _Pyon_ was saying. Kyungsoo wrenched his eyes open, groaning as he took in the sight of the alpha. His knot was fully formed now, and Kyungsoo’s hole trembled at the sight of it. He shuddered as he rode back on the toy, harder and faster as the toy buzzed agonizingly against his prostate.

“Alpha, _alpha_ ,” Kyungsoo cried out as pleasure washed through him, coming onto the sheets underneath him as the vibrator continued to hum against his sensitive walls. On his laptop screen, _Pyon_ was coming too, thick ropes of white painting his abdomen.

Still trembling, Kyungsoo collapsed onto his bedsheets, now sticky with his cum and slick, and reached over with a shaky hand to turn off the vibrator. He shuddered as he gingerly pulled the toy out from him, his chest heaving from his orgasm as he watched the alpha finish his sign off. The screen went black, and Kyungsoo was left alone to a silent room once more.

* * *

Kyungsoo sighed into his beer, slumping further into his seat as the blaring music in the club seemed to shake through his skin with how loud it was. Yixing was somewhere on the dance floor, no doubt grinding his hips against a willing warm body. He told Kyungsoo before he left that he wasn’t planning on returning to their flat that night. As a college student, clubbing wasn’t new to Kyungsoo. His friends enjoyed dancing on late nights out and the buzz that came with the overpriced drinks, but he was feeling particularly melancholy that night and only came out because it was Yixing’s birthday celebration. 

“Is something wrong?” a voice shouted into his ears. It was a familiar voice, one that Kyungsoo felt like he had heard many times before, but couldn’t quite place it. Kyungsoo lifted his head up and was met with a puppy-like face. _Byun Baekhyun_ , his mind automatically filled in for him. Baekhyun was one of Yixing’s alpha friends that he met through their shared Economics major, and Kyungsoo had only met him for the first time earlier that night. He seemed nice enough, although Kyungsoo was slightly intimidated by how rambunctious the alpha seemed. 

It didn’t help that he was Kyungsoo’s type, cute and unassuming but with a sneaky little smile that felt like it held promises that Kyungsoo shouldn’t be thinking about in public right now.

Slightly delayed, Kyungsoo shook his head in response to his question. The alpha slid into the booth next to Kyungsoo, just a touch more close than he had been expecting. He chalked it up to the loud, thumping beat—it was hard to hear in there.

“You’re Kyungsoo, right?” Baekhyun asked. He was holding two shot glasses, both topped up to the brim. He offered one to Kyungsoo.

“Yep,” Kyungsoo said. He hesitated before taking one of the shot glasses, muttering a quiet thank you. 

“Cheers!” Baekhyun clinked his glass with Kyungsoo’s, and they both downed the shot in one go. Kyungsoo relished in the way the alcohol burned his throat, smacking his lips from the aftertaste of peach soju. The other boy’s eyes lingered on Kyungsoo lips and the way they glistened from his drink, and he blushed, licking his lips subconsciously. 

The other’s eyes darkened. 

“So,” the alpha said. He propped his elbow on the sticky table and rested his chin on it, leaning towards Kyungsoo. He had to shout slightly to be heard over the music. “What’s bothering you, Kyungsoo?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Just not really my scene.”

The alpha hummed. “Yixing had mentioned that you don’t really like busy, crowded places like this.”

“Yixing talked about me?”

“Of course he did! He’s talked about you lots,” he replied.

It was always unfathomable to Kyungsoo that people thought of him even when he wasn’t around. “Good things, I hope?” he joked.

“Nothing but good things,” Baekhyun promised. He grinned boyishly before tilting his head to the side. “But he didn’t tell me how cute you are.”

Baekhyun’s comment made Kyungsoo flush red, and he hoped it wasn’t obvious under the dim lights. He hadn’t come to the club with the intention of meeting anyone, but he couldn’t help but focus on the alpha more. Kyungsoo tried to rake his eye over the other boy as subtly as possible, feeling his face burn. Baekhyun’s outfit was pretty simple: black bomber jacket, white t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans that hugged his thighs well. 

“Has he ever mentioned me?” the alpha asked. He was smiling at Kyungsoo knowingly, and the omega wanted to squirm at the fact that he got caught checking out the other man. 

“No,” he said. He fought the urge to cover his face in embarrassment. 

“Hm, that’s a shame,” Baekhyun said. “We should take this opportunity to get to know each other more.” 

Kyungsoo studied the other man, at his kind smile and his puppy eyes. He wasn’t much taller than Kyungsoo, but he found he didn’t mind that. It would make him easier to kiss. Besides, his shoulders were attractively broad and it had been awhile since he brought anyone home. He took a pull from his beer, delaying his response. Licking the stray droplets up with his tongue, Kyungsoo let the alcohol settle in him as he steeled himself. Baekhyun’s gaze had flickered down to his lips once more. He could still feel his ears burning, but he shifted closer to Baekhyun, turning in the booth so that he was facing him better.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo said, a little more breathlessly. He hoped he wasn’t reading the signals wrong.

Baekhyun wrapped an arm Kyungsoo’s small waist, tugging him closer so that he was sitting nearly on the alpha’s lap. “Yeah,” he whispered.

* * *

Kyungsoo gasped as Baekhyun pinned him against his apartment door, his hands gripping his hips as he nibbled at the omega’s sensitive neck, just shy of his scent gland.

“You’re so sexy, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun growled into his ear. His hands skirted up Kyungsoo’s shirt, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of his waist. 

Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything but Baekhyun’s warm hand on his thigh or his arms around his waist the entire night, and was a horrible stuttering mess until he gained enough courage to invite Baekhyun back to his place.

Baekhyun grinded his thigh against Kyungsoo’s crotch, provoking a whimper from the omega, who grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him forward, directing him to his bedroom. Even if Yixing wasn’t coming home tonight, he wasn’t about to fuck _his_ friend in their shared living space. With a surge of courage, Kyungsoo slammed Baekhyun up against his bedroom door and pressed his lips to the alpha’s, licking into his mouth eagerly. They shared a wet kiss that had Kyungsoo panting, his smaller hands coming up to cling to Baekhyun’s arms, kneading like a little kitten at the muscles there. 

Leaning down, Baekhyun’s lips trailed down the omega’s neck. He nosed at the scent gland, and Kyungsoo felt himself getting slick when the alpha’s own scent wafted strongly through the air. The alpha latched his lips to the skin there, suckling hot kisses to his pale skin until a dark bruise formed. “You smell good,” he whispered.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kyungsoo breathed out, shuddering as Baekhyun pressed a finger into the hickey. His hips bucked into the other boy’s as he melted into Baekhyun’s hold, and he buried his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, pulling deep inhales of his scent. A shudder went through him as he caught a sudden whiff of strong alpha pheromones, and he rolled his hips against him, his lips tracing desperate kisses over the alpha’s neck. 

“God, you’re so sweet for it, aren’t you?” Baekhyun said. Keeping one hand on the omega’s waist, he placed his hand on the gentle curve of Kyungsoo’s firm ass and squeezed hard, earning a mewl from the omega who clung to him harder. Baekhyun pushed his thigh inbetween Kyungsoo’s legs, letting the omega undulate his hips against him as he panted. His thumb traced down the seam of Kyungsoo’s ass through his tight jeans, feeling the material dampen under his touch as the slick began dripping from of his entrance. 

Kyungsoo didn’t respond, busying himself by tugging the alpha’s shirt over his head. He ran his fingers reverently over the newly exposed skin, leaning down to suck on the skin at his collarbone. He wanted to trace the alpha’s lean muscles with his tongue, but he was feeling too impatient for it. Kyungsoo could feel the bulge of Baekhyun’s cock through his pants, and he cupped his cock through his jeans as he kissed along his broad shoulders, leaving marks on the smooth skin. He could feel the distant sensation of Baekhyun’s thumb rubbing against his hole through his jeans, and he _ached_ to have the alpha inside of him. 

“Bed,” he said, peeling himself away from the alpha reluctantly. Baekhyun pouted at the sudden loss of contact, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Kyungsoo pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top him, settling his plush ass firmly on the alpha’s thighs. Kyungsoo kissed him again, slow and sensual, as he grinded down with rolling movements.

Baekhyun dipped his fingers under the waistband of Kyungsoo’s jeans, giving his ass another quick squeeze before his fingers made a quick work out of the buttons. He dragged the zipper down and palmed him through his briefs, eliciting another muffled moan as Kyungsoo rolled his hips down onto the alpha’s lap. His hands drifted back towards Kyungsoo’s ass, rubbing insistently at Kyungsoo’s hole, touching him through the cloth.

“You’re already so wet for me, huh?” Baekhyun teased as Kyungsoo keened at the touch, bucking back onto Baekhyun’s fingers. Again, something about his voice, about the teasing tone he used, felt familiar to Kyungsoo, but he pushed the thought out from his mind when the alpha pulled one hand out from his pants and traced his fingertips over the hem of Kyungsoo’s soft t-shirt. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo gasped. He could feel his face burning red as a ribbon of heat snaked through him. He was nervous. It had been awhile since he slept with anyone, and he almost never did one night stands. 

But he could feel the slick dripping from his hole, his cock throbbing in the confines of his briefs. The other man smelled so good to him, looked so good, he couldn’t wait to feel his cock inside of him. His scent was doing _things_ to him.

Baekhyun lifted Kyungsoo’s shirt up and pulled it over his head, exposing his tummy. He tossed the shirt carelessly to the ground next to the bed. The other boy ran his fingers up and down Kyungsoo’s sides, squeezing at the soft flesh at his hips, before trailing them up his tummy and to his chest. He played with Kyungsoo’s nipples, rosy and peaked from the alpha’s attention. He paid special attention to the softer flesh around his buds, Baekhyun’s fingers massaging the soft skin of his pecs in dizzying circular motions that had Kyungsoo’s toes curling and muffled gasps escaping as he grinded down into Baekhyun’s lap. 

The alpha moaned out loud at the wanton noises the omega was making. He settled his hand on Kyungsoo’s slim waist and picked him up easily, pushing him down so he was laying flat on the bed. He pulled the jeans off Kyungsoo’s shapely legs, pausing to suck another bruising mark into the delicate skin of his inner thighs, before kicking his own pants and boxers off. 

Kyungsoo salivated at the sight of Baekhyun’s cock, thick and curving towards his belly. He had a little constellation of moles near his hip, an image that pricked at something in his mind—he wasn’t sure what—but his thoughts escaped from him when the alpha wrapped his slender fingers around his cock and fisted it in one, slow, drawn out motion. 

The omega knocked Baekhyun’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own fingers. “Your cock is amazing,” he mumbled as he found his rhythm, admiring the way the alpha was hard and leaking all over his fist. 

Baekhyun moaned. He nipped along Kyungsoo’s pale skin before slapping lightly at Kyungsoo’s thighs, admiring the way soft flesh jiggled slightly under his palm. “Can you turn around, sweetheart?”

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, settling on his stomach and knees with his ass raised for the alpha. The tips of his ears were burning, but he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips enticingly anyway, and was rewarded with a groan from Baekhyun.

As if he was unwrapping a gift, the alpha slowly peeled Kyungsoo’s underwear off of him. He let out a hiss as the round globes of his ass came to view, slick dripping down his thighs. The sweet scent of his slick hit the alpha’s nose, and he growled, his hands coming up to massage and knead at his firm ass. Kyungsoo gasped when he felt the alpha pry his cheeks open, exposing his rosy rim, glistening with his slick. 

“God, you smell so good,” Baekhyun said, tracing the trail of slick down his thigh and rubbing teasingly at his perineum. “Next time, I want to taste you. I want you sitting on my face as I eat you out until you come on my tongue alone.” 

His words sparked something primal and dirty inside of Kyungsoo, his fingers tangling with the bedsheets underneath him as he canted his ass back. “Need you,” he gasped out. His hole felt so empty.

A slim finger pressed inside of him, pushing past his tight rim and dragging across at his inner walls walls in a way that had Kyungsoo moan loudly. “More, more,” he panted.

Baekhyun complied immediately, shoving two fingers inside his slick hole. Kyungsoo jolted at the sudden intrusion, his walls stretching deliciously as the alpha thrust in with quick strokes that had Kyungsoo trembling. He tipped his hips higher, presenting his hole to the alpha, as slick continued to leak around his fingers. 

“Does it feel good, Kyungsoo?” he asked. 

The omega whined, pressing back insistently on his fingers. “Not enough, alpha.”

Baekhyun moaned at the title, and added a third finger. His inner walls clung to the alpha’s fingers, rippling around the digits as Baekhyun made a scissoring motion with them. Kyungsoo was about to complain about needing more _now_ when his fingers curled just right, brushing against the nerves inside of him. Electricity bolted through Kyungsoo’s lithe body, and he whimpered. 

“Y-Your cock, alpha!” Kyungsoo moaned. “Please, I want you to fuck me, alpha, _please_.”

At his plea, Baekhyun scrambled for a condom in his pants pocket and promptly teared the package open before rolling it down onto his cock. Kyungsoo panted heavily at the feeling of his thick alpha cock lining up at his glistening hole, and pushed his ass further into the air. 

“ _Fuck me_ , Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun began pushing into him, gripping at the omega’s plush hips as slid in halfway, splitting Kyungsoo open with his cock, before pulling back out so that only the head of his cock remained. He pushed in with another slow, half-thrust, torturously dragging the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s walls. Kyungsoo let out another whine as he squirmed on Baekhyun’s cock impatiently, a sound that turned into a long, drawn out moan when Baekhyun pushed in again, this time sliding in to the hilt. His knot hadn’t formed yet, but the burn of the stretch still had Kyungsoo panting out in uneven gasps as his walls clenched down on his cock.

“Please move,” Kyungsoo moaned, his hips moving back. 

He felt the alpha squeeze at his hips before pulling all the way out. Baekhyun kissed a press to his shoulder, deceivingly sweet, before he slammed into him with so much force that Kyungsoo felt his breath leave him for a moment, his mouth falling open and back arching. He started fucking into him at an unforgiving pace, his fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s pale skin, as he slammed into his sweet spot with every thrust. The alpha kept up a steady stream of commentary as he thrust into the omega, praising him with his voice pitched low. 

Kyungsoo moaned, feeling slick dripping freely, gushing from his stretched hole. Tears welled up in his eyes as he drowned himself in the pleasure, his body accommodating the thick girth of the alpha’s cock as if it belonged there. He was moaning out freely now, begging for Baekhyun to go faster, _deeper_ with every thrust that had Kyungsoo crying out in pleasure.

“More, oh god, alpha, more,” Kyungsoo whimpered. He could feel Baekhyun’s knot growing with every thrust, the swollen base rubbing against his wet and open hole. Kyungsoo let out a long, shuddering groan, his hips twitching as he tried to take more of Baekhyun into him. He wanted the alpha’s knot, wanting it to stretch him open. “Knot me, please, _knot me_.”

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you,” Baekhyun murmured, and Kyungsoo shuddered in response to the praise. His cries had the alpha fucking him harder, pushing himself deeper. He kept up an unforgiving rhythm, his movements smoothed by the amount of slick gushing from the omega’s rim. Baekhyun’s knot was just slipping in and out of him with every thrust now, and the sensation had Kyungsoo clenching down on the engorged bulb desperately, moaning and gasping out Baekhyun’s name as if his life depended on it. Each thrust sent sweet jolts of pleasure through his body as Baekhyun’s cock jabbed into his prostate every time he entered the omega’s body. 

“Baekhyun, oh god, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _alpha_ —”

“You’re so perfect, Kyungsoo, so perfect for me,” the alpha growled, fucking into the omega harder, and with one particularly delicious thrust at his sweet spot, Kyungsoo _screamed_ as his climax hit him, his vision going went as the entire room disappeared as Baekhyun dragged his orgasm out of him. He could feel the alpha’s knot finally catch on his soaked entrance, locking into his body as Baekhyun’s own climax hit him as he spilled into the condom. 

Kyungsoo trembled weakly around Baekhyun’s knot, rocking back even as he shivered from oversensitivity, wishing that he could feel the alpha’s seed inside of him, filling him up. 

Silently, they both caught their breath as they came down from their high. Baekhyun maneuvred them so that they were both lying on their sides now, the alpha spooning Kyungsoo as his knot continued to pulse inside of him. Baekhyun traced a finger around Kyungsoo’s rim, where he was rosy and glistening and all stretched around his knot, enticing another weak moan from the omega. 

“That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kyungsoo mumbled. His eyes were closing shut against his will, exhausted from their activities. Baekhyun’s chest was warm against his, and even through the low levels of arousal that he still felt from having the knot inside of him, Kyungsoo felt content enough to just lay there in the alpha’s arms. 

Baekhyun chuckled, wrapping his arms around the omega and pressing a sweet kiss to the pale skin of his shoulder. He nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck, scent marking him. “Sleep,” the alpha said. “I’ll wake you up for clean up later.”

Before Baekhyun had even finished his sentence, Kyungsoo had already fallen asleep.

* * *

It wasn’t until a week later—after Kyungsoo had woken up after a few hours with Baekhyun still wrapped around him and eyes closed peacefully, making cute little whining noises in his sleep, after Kyungsoo had gotten the alpha’s number and set a nice brunch date in the following week, after dealing with Yixing’s teasings for a full day and a half—that Kyungsoo realized why Baekhyun’s voice was so familiar, why he felt like he recognized the constellation of moles on the alpha’s hips.

It was 8PM, and Kyungsoo stared in shock at his laptop screen, at the familiar figure of his favourite camboy. 

Unmistakably, _Pyon_ and Byun Baekhyun were one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind, baeksoo eventually have a fwb-to-lovers situation in this verse (but kyungsoo tells baekhyun that he watches his shows early on in their relationship because i feel like it'd be morally dubious otherwise)
> 
> (*´∀`*) i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sooblushes)


End file.
